


All These Years, My Heart Chose You.

by azuredeity



Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Who would have thought Kaoru Hakaze out of all people would marry a male? Let alone Izumi Sena from Knights.Honestly, he's thankful that he will be forever there with him.ESrareshipweek || Day 7 || Free Day (Marriage)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi
Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	All These Years, My Heart Chose You.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOHOOO !! I FINALLY COMPLETED A FAN WEEK !!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. If you've known me for quite a while now, it's a fact that I really really love Izumi and Kaoru together.
> 
> Marriage was supposed to be one of the last chapters for my chapter fic Relevé but I chose to discontinue it so I'm really sorry to anyone who was reading it! 
> 
> Anyways, enough chit chat. Here's the fic! :D

The day had finally arrived. He, Kaoru Hakaze, would get married to Izumi Sena soon enough. 

Kaoru vividly recalled the day when he went on his knees, a box with a beautiful ring Izumi was sure to love. He lightly chuckled at the fact that the cynical prince had shed actual tears when he proposed. Izumi became so emotional at that point that he had completely forgotten to say yes and hugged Kaoru the moment he asked the big question. The blond looked at himself in the mirror of his hotel room. His suit was similar to the one he wore during the first modeling suit he was in. It brought back so many memories since it was the first time Izumi had talked to him properly despite being classmates for quite so long. Kaoru turned around as soon as he heard a knock at the door, he knew that it was Rei so he let him in.

“Kukukuku….,” Rei faked a weep as soon as he entered the room, “Kaoru-kun is already getting married. How fast time flies.” Time was really fast. Kaoru vividly recalls the days where he would claim that he likes girls only to realize during his third year that he likes both genders while he leaned towards boys more. Thanks to his husband in a few hours, Izumi for causing his bisexual awakening. Near the end of their third year, he quickly realized that he started developing feelings for him and confessed right after their graduation ceremony. However, they officially became a thing right after MDM was held. 

Kaoru rolled his eyes jokingly, “Rei-kun, it’s been four years since we started dating. Four years is a reaaal long time,” he laughed. The blond turned around to the mirror once more and fixed his hair. He seriously needed to look presentable to Izumi for the big day. There would be times where he would complain about how messy he looked like and would spend an entire hour just fixing his appearance. Kaoru could hear Izumi clearly say, “Mission accomplished.” with a clear grin on his face as he would always leave a kiss on the lips right after the makeover. 

Rei sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at Kaoru proudly as he said, “Congratulations. You and Sena-kun really deserve each other.” The blond was surprised. Sure this wasn’t the first time his unit leader said this to him but his way of saying it now just felt different. He looked at his long time friend and his best man for the wedding and smiled back.   
  
_ “Thank you.”  _

* * *

Izumi was annoyed at how his unit mates decided it was the proper time to crash into the hotel room.

Out of all times to formally congratulate him for his marriage, it had to be right here, while he is getting ready for the big ceremony that is going to happen in an hour. His eyebrows twitched at the noise the other four was causing right outside the small living room of the hotel room. When will they learn to shut up especially if he’s around? Izumi loudly groaned as he walked outside of his bedroom. The rest of Knights loudly gasped at his appearance. He just looked too elegant. Both Arashi and Leo squealed in delight as they went up to him and gave him a tight hug. “N-naru-kun, L-leo-kun please get the fuck off! You two are going to ruin this suit~!” 

The two of them quickly let go of Izumi and smiled at him. “Aw! We are just so proud of you! You’re finally getting married! How I wish Koga could have proposed to me before his senior did…,” Arashi pouted as she fiddled around with her dress. Leo on the other hand once again gave Izumi another big embrace. 

“Sena~! Congratulations on being the first person in Knights to get married! Wahahaha~!” he said as he tightened the hug. The ginger could just hear him groan from the embrace so he decided to let go of him once again. “You have come a long way really. I’m so so proud of you,” Leo softly said as he laid a hand on Izumi’s shoulder. Both Ritsu and Tsukasa stood up from where they were seated and exchanged glances at each other before approaching the groom to give their proper congratulations. 

Ritsu chuckled, “I didn’t know Secchan would be attracted to someone like Kaoru-kun,” he teased. Izumi lightly blushed at the statement. He never knew that years later, he would get married to the person he used to dislike due to his playboy tendencies. Tsukasa just bowed down at Izumi and just smiled at him.

The redhead cleared his throat before saying something, “Sena-san needs to finish getting ready, we should probably head to the venue already,” he said as he gave Izumi a quick wink before walking to the door. The rest followed while giving their temporary goodbyes to their beloved member. When he was finally alone, he could feel tears suddenly fall down to his cheeks.

_ Crap. He needed to redo his make up again.  _

* * *

The blond found himself eagerly waiting for his soon to be husband to walk down at the aisle. He turned around to see the people who were attending the wedding, most of them were the fellow idols he had stood beside ever since he started high school. He could see his sister and brother proudly smiling at him and his sister mouthed a quick “Mom would be proud to see you.” Kaoru smiled, wondering what would happen if his mother was still alive and would be able to attend his big day. He closed his eyes and thought of her smiling and giving her a quick hug before suddenly going away. 

Then, the music started playing, the doors finally opened and he could see Izumi walking down the aisle, holding red roses as he smiled. Kaoru honestly couldn’t wait to finally kiss him. He just looked so beautiful and he couldn’t believe he is finally going to get married to him today. As soon as Izumi reached the middle of the venue. He shyly smiled as he looked at Kaoru as they quietly listened to Tatsumi lead the wedding.

After all those boring words, the two faced each other once again, grinning like idiots.

_ “So are you going to say you like girls?”  _

_ “High school me wouldn’t probably believe I would get married to a male. Let alone a fellow idol.”  _

Kaoru held both of Izumi’s hands before leaning in to catch his lips. Oh how sweet that kiss was and he can’t wait to see what the future has in store for them. Izumi Sena, the person that helped him out when he was struggling with one thing and later started being the one who would free him from his father’s control. 

He is really thankful for him really. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though rare pair week is over, I am still an avid rare pair shipper and I would love to write content for your rare pairs.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter if you want to talk about them! @treasureknights


End file.
